


The Right Thing

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander get into an awkward situation. Sex is required to get them out of it. Spike steps up to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

**Now**

“Thanks Spike,” Xander said as he pulled on his shirt.

“What for?” Spike said in surprise. He’d retreated to the other side of the passage when Xander had sat up.

“Well, you know… what you did.”

“Have sex with you against your will?”

“It’s not like you had a choice. I would have died; I remember that much, and well you could have just got it over with but…” Xander dragged a hand through his hair, “it was kind of nice, what I can remember.”

“Don’t have to let me off the hook,” Spike said, “slayer sure as hell won’t.”

“Buffy doesn’t need to know does she?” Xander hopped unsteadily as he pulled a shoe on.

“I’m not going to tell her,” Spike replied. 

“Good because her and Willow give me hell whenever I fall to another demon trap and a sex trap on top of that. They’d never let me live it down.”

“You’re not bothered by me fucking you?”

“Of course I’m bothered,” Xander said trying to smooth down his hair, “I wasn’t expecting to reignite my bi-curiosity thanks to some freaky vampire demon.”

“Your bi-curiosity… you got whammied and forced into sex with me and that’s what you’ve taken from experience?” Spike raised an eyebrow.

“Not just that…” Xander blushed, “it’s just easier to focus on that rather than freaking out. Are you all right?”

“Am I all right? I’m not the one who had sex against his will,” Spike spluttered.

“Yes you are,” Xander said. “I know you wouldn’t have had sex with me if it wasn’t to save my life so thank you, and thank you for trying to make it good for me.” 

“It wasn’t all bad for me either,” Spike grudgingly admitted.

**Before**

“These aren’t slayer whipped vampires you encountered in Sunnnydale,” Spike hissed.

“What?” Xander whispered from behind Spike’s back where the vampire had shoved him.

“These guys stayed in the shadows and threw the weak and the idiots at the slayer to strengthen the bloodlines.” Spike kept his gaze levelled on the figures looming in the darkness. “Slayer’s senses would be sparking like a lightning storm if she was here. These are real demons Xander and they will kill us without noticing unless I think of something.”

“William the Bloody,” the voice seemed to bypass Xander’s ears and end up directly in his brain, “and a human.” His skin crawled at the coldness in the voice.

“I think they’ve taken notice,” Xander said trying not to shift nervously.

“Shut it,” Spike growled and his face crunched as he let his vampire features out. Xander shivered, normally he enjoyed seeing Spike’s other features but this time he was reminded of the early years when he was nothing more than prey.

Spike had stepped ahead of Xander but not before his nervousness was scented by the elder demons and the subsonic rumbling that he’d been feeling in the pit of his stomach moved into his chest.

“It’s my human and I don’t share,” Spike said with a swagger.

“We weren’t asking you to share,” one of the voices chuckled but it wasn’t in any way a friendly chuckle. “You have no place here little vampire.”

“Nobody tells me where I can go,” Spike replied.

“Is that so?”

Suddenly they were surrounded by four creatures that Xander’s mind refused to acknowledge as more than really ugly vampires.

“Running around doing the bidding of the Abomination, playing with your food, you and yours are no true demons. The Aurelius line had such promise; we should have ended it before it came to this,” a voice sneered in Xander’s head.

“Least I’m not some cave dwelling throwback,” Spike retaliated.

“Spike, are you nuts?” Xander whispered urgently.

“Why is this still alive William?” a female voice spoke right next to Xander’s ear, “still unmarked.” There was no breath against his neck just a feeling like standing next to an open freezer.

“He’s the way I want him,” Spike growled moving closer to Xander.

“And you’re the way we want you.” There was a slice of heat along his cheek and Xander’s legs went out from under him.

Spike caught him as he fell and swore as broken glass laughter echoed through the cave.

“Make your choice, little vampire with a conscience. Let the human die or carry on and meet your own end alongside the Abomination.”

“Spike,” Xander grabbed Spike’s shirt, “what’s happening?” The creatures had melted away but he still felt cold and he couldn’t seem to focus.

“You’ve been poisoned.”

“Oh, funny it doesn’t feel like poison.” He was getting warm now and hungry.

“It is and you’re going to die if I don’t do something,” Spike said grimly.

“Nah,” Xander disagreed, “I’m fine. Go after the bastards and help the others, I’ll just hang here and look for something to eat.” He tried to swagger out of Spike’s grasp but his feet weren’t cooperating.

“Stay still,” Spike said, “the others can take care of themselves.”

“Okay, let’s snuggle then,” Xander said, “you’re a nice temperature.”

“Stop nuzzling my neck Xander,” Spike said. “As much as this pains me you have to listen. Soon you’re going to need something and if I give it to you…”

“Give it to me baby,” Xander sang with a giggle.

“You have to focus,” Spike said firmly. “You’re losing control and I need you to agree.”

“Whatever you want Spike,” Xander said, he hadn’t noticed how nice and cool Spike’s body was before and what attractive lips he had.

* * * * *

Spike sighed. Xander’s pupils were blown and there were hands wandering where he knew Xander would not want them to be normally. The bitch had whammied Xander good and proper initiating a blood bond that would kill Xander if Spike didn’t do something. Of course after he did Xander and Buffy would kill him. Not to mention what the witch and Angel would do. 

He knew he wasn’t the virtuous kind but after he got his soul back with its backlog of regret and guilt the idea of not getting consent made him queasy. Knowing it really was a matter of life and death was going to force his hand despite his misgivings. He wasn’t adverse to other men and Xander might have starred in a few private wank sessions but it had never involved blood bonds and bloody elder vampires.

“You’re going to want it long and hard,” Spike tried to get Xander to focus. “I know you don’t want this but the slayer would kill me if I let you die.”

“Does this feel like I don’t want it?” Xander rubbed his hard shaft against Spike’s thigh. “Know you want it too.” He grabbed Spike’s crotch.

Spike could see the moment the bond lust overtook Xander completely. The sanity left his eyes completely and the hunger filled them. If the lust wasn’t sated it would eat away at him until he would do anything with anyone with no care for eating or drinking until he died. It was designed to force a human to accept a bond of servitude to a vampire with sex as the payoff. If the vampire chose an exchange of blood would free the human of the uncontrollable lust and bind them to the vampire’s will, or leave them free and desperate.

Fucking Xander was likely to get him staked by Buffy but binding him could bring Angel’s wrath down on him as well. Not that he cared what Angel said when he knew it would only be because Spike had got there first. Not to mention the elder vampires still roaming around.

“Spike…” Xander whined. “Spike it hurts…”

Spike pushed Xander against a wall hoping to fuck the bond lust out of him without finishing the bond and getting them both killed.

“Do as I say and I’ll make you feel good,” Spike said firmly. He pinned both of Xander’s wrists with one hand and palmed Xander’s cock. Xander whined again and thrust against Spike’s hand. “Gonna work you to a frenzy and open good and proper before I fuck you.” Spike had no idea if Xander could understand him but he felt the need to pretend they were both equal participants. Anyway it wasn’t as if he carried lube with him.

It took some effort but Spike managed to get Xander’s trousers and boxers off without releasing his hands. Xander moaned his displeasure until Spike took hold of his cock and started stroking it.

Xander’s needy moans were going straight to Spike’s cock but he was still very much aware that they were in the middle of a cave with several passageways leading off it. While he had nothing against caves it didn’t provide much in the way of privacy or security. Slinging Xander over one shoulder Spike headed for an unused passageway trying to ignore the press of Xander’s erection against his shoulder and the nearly overwhelming scent of need flooding off the human.

It wasn’t much but Spike pulled the rest of Xander’s clothes off and lay them down on top of his jacket for a bit of comfort. Before Xander could get restive Spike stripped off his own clothes and swore when Xander’s mouth sucked his cock in.

“When the hell did you learn to suck like that?” Spike said to the top of Xander’s head. “Don’t tell me,” he added not wanting Xander to stop.

As nice as his dick told him it would be to spill down Xander’s throat Spike knew he had to take Xander properly if he had any chance of breaking the bond lust. Pushing Xander back Spike palmed his cock to distract him and get him on his back. Xander whined as Spike leaned in and licked along his shaft and over the head.

It wouldn’t take long before the bond lust drove Xander to impale himself on Spike’s cock without preparation leaving Spike with the option of letting Xander hurt himself or restrain him in some way unless Spike managed to prep Xander while he was distracted by Spike’s mouth.

Wetting his fingers Spike teased Xander’s hole until he felt it twitch. Releasing Xander’s cock Spike sucked Xander’s balls into his mouth and pressed one finger in to the first knuckle. The bond lust was keeping Xander relaxed enough to not tense up at the intrusion and Spike took advantage to press in further. Xander was tight and hot around his finger and Xander was soon pushing back onto it and flexing up into his mouth making it harder and harder for Spike to hold back.

He could feel the heat pouring off Xander’s body and Xander’s desperate hands scrabbling in his hair added to the increasing need he felt to sink into the heat, swallow up the wanton moans coming from Xander’s mouth and take that desperation for himself.

A second finger slipped in with relative ease and Spike knelt up releasing Xander’s cock and pushing his legs back for better access.

“Please Spike,” Xander said with a groan, “I need…”

“What do you need Xander?” Spike said his voice rough.

“I need you, I need you to fuck me,” Xander’s desperation was tinged with anger and need. 

“Say please,” Spike said pushing his fingers in deeper.

“Please Spike,” Xander begged.

“You beg so pretty,” Spike said. He was aware that he was at risk of falling under the bond lust as Xander’s scent became saturated with it and he had enough self-control to add a third finger and spit in his palm to slick up his cock as much as he could.

Xander hissed as the blunt head of Spike’s cock replaced the fingers but he didn’t try to pull away and Spike slowly pushed in. Spike pinned Xander’s hips and began to thrust, keeping his pace slow and steady until Xander started to writhe.

Spike bent Xander’s legs back so Spike could get a hand around Xander’s cock and change the angle of his thrusts. He knew he had to finish before Xander did or the bond lust would demand more until Xander was a shadow of need and Spike had no choice but to complete the bond.

A surprisingly strong hand reached up and grabbed the back of Spike’s neck, pulling him down and Spike was kissed soundly and hungrily. The change in position worked for both of them and Spike continued to thrust snapping his hips with sharp hard movements that had Xander moaning deliciously in his mouth.

Xander was still tight and hot around his shaft and Spike could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer and neither was Xander. Xander’s skin was fever hot and Spike closed his eyes to savour the heat while it lasted.

Xander was practically chanting Spike’s name and flexing up to meet every thrust straining to increase the friction of his cock against Spike’s stomach. The needy whine of his name proved all it took for Spike to spill deep inside Xander and dragging Xander over with him.

Spike continued to pump lazily into Xander watching to see if the bond lust cleared and he would need to pull out, or have to go for another round. Xander was breathing heavily and the heat wasn’t easing.

“Spike, please…” Xander tightened around Spike’s shaft and he felt Xander’s cock twitch.

“Don’t worry pet, I’ll take care of you,” Spike said with a lisp as his vampire features slipped out in his desire.

“Bite me Spike,” Xander whined, “please, I need it.”

“No you don’t,” Spike said, “just need me to fuck it out of you.” He pushed Xander’s legs back further and started to piston his cock harder and faster until Xander was gasping and begging.

With a roar Spike came again and his teeth grazed Xander’s neck before he regained his senses. The scrape of his teeth had been enough for Xander to follow again and Spike’s demon howled for him to complete the bond and keep the boy.

This time Spike could feel the heat ease from Xander’s skin and he brushed off the pang of regret to carefully pull free.

**Then**

“You’re going to be sore for a while but I’m pretty sure nothing’s torn,” Spike said awkwardly.

“Thanks, it doesn’t feel too bad,” Xander replied just as awkwardly. “Should we find the others?”

“You all right to carry on?”

“Are you treating me like a girl?” Xander said suspiciously.

“With the women we know?” Spike said. “Just don’t want you getting hurt where it could be inconvenient.”

“Okay, just see that you don’t.” Xander rubbed his neck absently and Spike looked away quickly. 

“Are you two still arguing?” Buffy said entering the passageway. “We’ve taken care of everything without you again. I don’t know why I bother.” She sniffed.

“Because you can’t resist our company,” Spike said.

“What were you doing?” Angel said suspiciously.

“Getting lost,” Xander spoke up, “my bad. I thought I knew these caves better than Spike.” He wasn’t going to admit to anyone what had happened but Spike had made it good for him (and he wasn’t going to think too hard about that until he was home in bed with a good handful of lube) and he wasn’t going to let Spike take the rap for what had happened.

Angel snorted but still regarded them narrowly as Buffy led the way out of the caves detailing the fight to an attentive Spike.

Back in the darkness cold yellow eyes watched them go with amused satisfaction.


End file.
